Listen to the Facts
by C6H12O6
Summary: Another SaraXGrissom bit. Also my first story. Tell me what you think, I hope it's a little different than the usual.


This's my first bit. That means you, as the reader, need to give me input. Otherwise, next thing you know, I'll be pumping out crappy fanfiction without a thought as to how it is. And nobody wants that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff here. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a cardboard box, writing this in sidewalk chalk while screaming obscenities at passerby.

Gil Grissom stared into space, thinking. The body he was kneeling over was completely mutilated; no one in their right mind would approach something like this unless they were completely drunk off their ass. Of course, Grissom was anything but being in his right mind, so being hammered was only optional.

"Do you want some sex now?" he heard Sara say.

"W-what!"

"I said, 'It's been here six hours.' Are you feeling alright, Gris?" His partner looked up at him as she pulled on her gloves. After receiving a nod and an "I'm fine," she brought her attention back to the marred body. "Lacerations around the chest…I'm thinking this was sex-related, rape, perhaps. What do you think?"

Grissom, ready this time for her theories, replied "I agree. Check the area with a black light. I'll hit the lights." His mind returned fleetingly to the subject at which he was contemplating, but he reminded himself that far more important matters were at hand. So what if he had just noticed the lively glitter in Sara's eyes? So what if he was completely, mind-blowingly smitten?

The black light revealed large, glowing splotches scattered around the bed, surrounded by smaller drips. "So he rapes her on the bed…" Grissom walked around the bed to a large spot on the floor. "Slashes her chest here…" he paused to visualize the nightmare. He indicated some long, linear marks leading from the stain. "And drags her to the armchair, where she bleeds to death." His brow furrowed, indicating that he was once again deep in thought, only this time his thoughts weren't dwelling on the woman standing next to him.

"Unconscious, maybe? There's no way she would've stayed in the chair; there's signs of struggle everywhere up 'till the area where she was cut." Sara's brow creased, making her look just like Grissom, who walked back to the vic.

Examining her with his gloved hands, he came upon a revelation. "He snapped her neck." Thankfully, he hadn't voiced his _other_ revelation that had just come to him. If he had, more than Sara would've observed his slip: Nick had just walked with a gung-ho air into the room.

"We've got a witness."

Later, when they returned to the labs, Sara sunk into one of the couches of the break room with a squelch. Because she couldn't remember the last time the couch made a squelching noise, she leapt up and promptly threw the whoopee-cushion at Greg's back, who had spilt his favourite coffee, laughing. Sara gave him a fake smile as he turned around.

"You know, if this coffee stains my lab coat-" he sputtered with a playful grin, only to be interrupted by Nick.

"How could you stain that thing? It's so many colours already, you wouldn't even notice!" Greg punched Nick in the arm jokingly. Meanwhile Sara, after checking the couch for any more of Greg's pranks, sank back down into the chair with a sigh. Both Greg and Nick, who were in the midst of trying to get out of the other's headlock, stared at their coworker.

Nick sat next to her, his beaming expression turned to one of brotherly concern. "What's up, Sara? You've been acting odd lately," (Greg added that this was a normal occurrence for her) "You alright?" Sara's smiling façade returned as she confirmed that she was.

"It's just 'cause she likes Gris. Duh." Sara whipped her head around to stare at Greg. "What? You know it's true, it's obvious." Nick nodded with a smirk.

"So…you all know then!" Her face was pale with astonishment.

"Well, everyone but-"

"Grissom? Are you awake?" Doc Robbins was looking at him, and for the second time today Grissom found himself lost in thought while peering over this repulsive body. This was going to be a long case. Grissom could see it now.


End file.
